I'd Lie
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Dustin never wanted to love again. Not after Marah... but will it be involuntary? Tori/Dustin set a little after All About Beevil. Please R&R Songfic oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, or the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. I did change a few of the lyrics around so it would work for the story, but it still belongs to her.

Author's note: It just came to me while listening to the song! I'm normally a Blake/Tori shipper but this was too perfect.

Tori shrugged off the weird feeling she had come in close contact with recently as she walked toward the parking lot by the beach. Dustin was taking her home. Whenever she thought about Marah, Dustin… Dustin, Marah. It was just… She didn't want to identify the feeling.

It was just too weird. She felt the urge to snap at Marah and kick her butt way too often. More often than before, seeing as she was their enemy, mainly because she had practically destroyed her best friend's heart. She didn't knew what Dustin had seen in her. Tori made her way across the black asphalt and stopped at Dustin's window. His head of curly brown hair lay in his hands.

"Dustin?" she asked gently after a moment of hesitation.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

"hmmm?" he asked quietly, his head still buried in his hands.

"Dustin," Tori said pulling his head up so she could look in his eyes, "What's going on?"

"I had another…. Dream," Dustin finished finally running his hands through his hair, "I swear I'm never falling in love again."

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

Tori laughed. "Dustin, you can't promise that." 'God, please don't let him promise that!' Tori thought to herself hopefully.

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

"Oh yes I can. I'm the yellow ranger," he told her teasingly.

Tori laughed again and jumped into the passenger's seat, closing the door swiftly and playfully hitting Dustin in the arm.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's yellow  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Tori became solemn as she looked out the window. 'I could never tell him…'

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

As Dustin pulled the car around to Tori's house she hesitated while getting out. She bit her lip. "Want to come in for awhile? Have dinner?"

Dustin smiled at his beautiful bestfriend. "Sure."

He parked the car and the two made their way into the house. Tori pulled out frozen pizza while Dustin flipped through the video games Tori's brother owned. "AH! I LOVE THIS ONE!" Dustin shouted, finding Alien Force 5. Tori jumped, startled by Dustin's sudden out burst and then rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Put it in."

_  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Tori laughed as she and Dustin finished the pizza. She was actually winning! She nearly jumped out of her seat. SHE HAD JUST BEAT DUSTIN.

"YES!" she yelled.

"NO!" Dustin yelled but laughed, "I win!"

With that Dustin tackled her to the ground and the two began wrestling.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's yellow  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Finally, after a good twenty minutes of the never ending wrestling match, Dustin got Tori pinned. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I better get home," he told her, looking at her confused expression.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

"Oh," was all Tori could manage to get out. She stood up, walking as slowly as she could without making it obvious. They never got time for just the two of them anymore.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

Dustin swallowed as he stood under the front doorway. He scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Uh.. Tor?"

"Yeah?" Tori asked trying to remain calm as she realized she had been jealous of Marah. JEALOUS. She couldn't believe it. But now, staring into Dustin's chocolate eyes, she just might start too.

"Thanks," Dustin finally told her looking back into her cerulean crystal eyes.

Tori laughed. "For what?"

"Ya know… Being there for me… When you know Marah…" his voice trailed off as he gazed into his best friend's eyes.

"Dustin. We're best friends. We always will be. No matter what."

"You promise?"

"Of course!"

"Okay…" Dustin said, taking a deep breath. He had promised himself he would do this if she had promised him they'd always be friends. He leaned forward until his lips touched her's. Tori's eyes widened in shock and surprise but she soon smiled and the two shared their brief first kiss.

_  
Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's yellow  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I couldn't lie…_


End file.
